


Garden Gnomes and Roses

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a phobia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden Gnomes and Roses

Sometime in the intervening three years Sherlock Holmes had become deathly afraid of Garden Gnomes. On their first case together after John got back from his honeymoon Sherlock walked into the client’s rose garden and jumped sky high in fear and straight into John’s arms like on Scooby Doo.

The client’s rose garden was covered in gnomes, big ones, small ones, doctor who themed ones, the Travelocity roaming gnome, gnome babies and gnome pets.

John carried him out of the back yard and when the gnomes were out of sight the consulting detective then proceeded to give John detailed instructions on how to distinguish between roses and clip their blooms properly so he could study them back at the flat.

To this day Sherlock has never talked about his gnomophobia.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Kriskenshin


End file.
